Fire and Ice
by AsianKung-fuGeneration
Summary: Eros amava Psiquê e ele faria tudo para manter a amada longe de qualquer ameaça. Tudo. Até mesmo declarar guerra contra sua querida mãe, Afrodite. Fanfic de fichas. Fichas Fechadas.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence.

**SUMÁRIO**: Eros amava Psiquê e ele faria tudo para manter a amada longe de qualquer ameaça. Tudo. Até mesmo declarar guerra contra sua querida mãe, Afrodite. Fanfic de fichas. Fichas abertas.

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_˜Robert Frost_

**PRÓLOGO**.

Psiquê não se lembrava de muitos detalhes de sua infância. Ironicamente, a bela jovem se lembrava mais de sua vida na era mitológica do que dos anos em que passara ao lado de sua família humana, quando voltara a reencarnar na época atual.

O motivo que a levara a escolher voltar a reencarnar no mundo humano, incontáveis anos depois que ascendera ao Olimpo, lhe permanecia um mistério. Por mais que tentasse – e ela _realmente_ se esforçava – nada lhe vinha à mente. Nenhum motivo especial que a faria tomar tal drástica atitude.

Enquanto penteava as longas madeixas douradas sentada a frente da imponente penteadeira de mármore, as memórias lhe fluíam pela mente. Quando fora levada por Zefiro até o marido pela primeira vez. Suas noites de amor. A traição, o abandono, o sofrimento... Todos aqueles primeiros momentos estavam marcados eternamente em sua consciência. Os milhares de anos que se seguiram eram borrões, pinceladas sobre uma já lotada tela. Estavam lá, mas era difícil discernir tempo, ordem e detalhes.

Sua recente vida humana era o mais desfocado dos borrões. Sabia que vinha de uma família grande, recordava-se de risadas e um largo café da manhã, mas era só. As vezes tinha a impressão de ver um rosto de uma jovem em meio a tantas lembranças. Uma adolescente de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis, mas a imagem logo fugia e ela não sabia dizer quem era ou de onde a conhecia.

Os Erotes, seus fieis guardiões, ou talvez devesse dizer, os guardiões de seu querido marido, eram uma constante por toda sua memória. Não eram os mesmos, óbvio. Através das infinitas memórias encravadas na mente da esposa de Eros estavam várias gerações de Erotes, os Arqueiros Alados. Eram humanos e sua suas vidas era tão ínfimas que Psiquê muitas vezes sentia pena deles. Talvez tivesse sido aquele sentimento que a fizera deixar seu marido e descer à Terra na forma de um bebê, como Athena fazia repetitivamente.

Era uma suposição fraca, uma vez que apesar de _saber_ que os Erotes eram humano, e humanos morriam rapidamente, os Arqueiros eram obrigados a cobrir seus rostos com máscaras padrões e a deusa não podia acompanhar o envelhecimento em seus rosto. Na verdade, por vezes passavam-se duas, três gerações de Arqueiros antes que Psiquê se desse conta que aquela mulher ao seu lado, trajando a armadura alada, não era a mesma que a deusa se lembrava.

O fato de muitos Erotes abandonarem seus nomes ao obterem seus arcos para adotar o do Arqueiro que ocupava a sua posição anteriormente tampouco facilitava a tarefa da deusa de distinguir entre as figuras em sua cabeça. E eram tantas ao longo dos séculos...

Às vezes Psiquê se perguntava se o marido tinha o mesmo problema, ou se a identidade de seus fieis guerreiros estava fixa em sua mente. A deusa não acreditava que o deus do amor recordasse individualmente cada um dos Arqueiros que já lhe serviu desde os tempos mitológicos. Era um número impossível de se mensurar, mas Eros parecia os escolher pessoalmente, um por um, especialmente. Talvez não fossem humanos diferentes, mas apenas diversas reencarnações de uma mesma alma.

As divagações de Psiquê a levaram de volta ao assunto reencarnação e a deusa parou com sua tarefa de pentear os já perfeitos cabelos para se olhar mais atentamente no espelho a sua frente. Não era uma pessoa vã, mas não tinha receios de admitir para si mesmo que era bela. Longos cachos dourados, olhos azuis, boca rosa.

Aquele não era seu verdadeiro corpo, é claro, mas sim o corpo humano em que nascera naquela época. Seu corpo, seu verdadeiro corpo, havia sido guardado em algum lugar por Eros, esperando para acolher sua alma mais uma vez em um futuro próximo.

Ela deveria estar perfeitamente contente com sua situação, então porque se torturava tanto com lembranças e divagações de um passado que não voltaria mais?

Sentia falta da era mitológica, de quando conheceu Eros e se apaixonou. Sentia falta até mesmo das tarefas que Afrodite lhe impôs para que pudesse reconquistar o amor do marido. Aquele rosto jovem que o espelho refletia era muito bonito, mas não o seu rosto como se lembrava. Não sabia o que a havia levado a reencarnar no mundo humano, mas tinha certeza que nunca se arrependera assim.

Uma vez, enquanto descansava na cama com seu amado, perguntou se ele sabia o porquê de tê-lo deixado para ir ao mundo dos homens. Eros havia lhe dito que era para se lembrar de como era ser humana. Psiquê não se satisfez com a resposta. Mesmo agora, com seu corpo humano e seus cabelos loiros, não se lembrava como era ser humana, exatamente.

Uma voz indesejada lhe arrancou dos próprios pensamentos.

– Querida filha, há tempos você parece infeliz.

Psiquê se surpreendeu com a súbita voz em seus aposentos. Levantou-se e virou para trás. Conteve um suspiro ao se deparar pela sempre sublime forma de Afrodite, quase que flutuando entre os lençóis de seda de sua cama.

A deusa da beleza, magnífica como sempre, estava sentada aos pés da cama. Seus cabelos da cor do sol estavam presos em um elegante coque em sua nuca e os olhos violetas brilhavam jovialmente. Psiquê não soube o que responder.

– Será que Eros não está mais te satisfazendo na cama matrimonial? – a deusa brincou, um certo veneno transparecendo em sua voz – Claro que não, se esse fosse o problema, teria de ser o inverso.

Psiquê não se importou em tentar interpretar aquela colocação. Sabia que Afrodita era obrigada a suportar sua presença pela felicidade de Eros e a pedido de Zeus, e aquilo já era o bastante. Forçou um sorriso.

– Não, mãe, jamais. Eros é... Perfeito. – por fim, não conseguiu conter parte do problema que a afligia – Eu que não sou digna dele.

Afrodite ergueu uma elegante sobrancelha. A deusa do amor crispou levemente os lábios em uma expressão atípica, antes de voltar a sorrir como antes. Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até Psiquê, quase que flutuando pelo quarto, até colocar sua mãos sobre o ombro da jovem.

Psiquê sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha, mas se obrigou a manter a expressão suave.

– Minha querida, não diga uma coisa dessas, o que Eros iria sentir se te ouvisse falando assim? – ela fez um 'tsc' com a boca, como que estivesse conversando com uma criança – Ele a ama loucamente, embora ninguém saiba o por quê. Ah, mas isso não importa, não é mesmo?

– Suponho que não. – Psiquê estava se sentindo pior que antes.

Afrodite virou-se e por isso a jovem não pode ver o sorriso sinistro que se formou no rosto divino. Sua língua contornou os perfeitos lábios, antes de conseguir fingir a expressão amigável de antes.

Aumentou seu cosmo e com um aceno de suas mãos, uma caixa dourada se materializou na penteadeira, bem à frente de Psiquê. A jovem se surpreendeu e pegou o objeto para apreciá-lo melhor.

Era uma pequena caixa, feita de ouro e trabalhada até os mínimos detalhes. Não tinha tranca e para abri-la bastaria puxar a tampa, mas Psiquê deteve-se, receosa do que poderia acontecer.

– Não se preocupe, amor, não é nada de ruim. – a deusa do amor voltou a tocar a jovem nos ombros – Ai dentro tem um presente meu, na verdade. Lembra-se, há algum tempo atrás quando eu... Fiquei decepcionada com a sua conduta com Eros?

Psiquê não conteve a careta, o que fez Afrodite rir desdenhosa. A deusa logo cobriu o desdém com uma expressão compadecida no rosto.

– E você lembra da última tarefa que eu propus?

Psiquê se perguntou se Afrodite poderia estar escutando seus pensamentos há momentos atrás, quando se recordava de seu papel na era mitológica.

– Pedir a beleza de Perséfone.

– Sim, e é exatamente isso que está preso dentro desta pequena caixinha que você segura nas mãos, querida. Um pouco da beleza da rainha do submundo. Não se preocupe, Perséfone, como esposa e rainha de Hades se compadeceu da sua... Situação e decidiu lhe conceder um pouco de beleza até recuperar seu próprio corpo.

– Não é necessário, mas eu humildemente agradeço. É uma verdadeira honra.

– Sei que é. Não o desperdice, está bem? Surpreenda Eros esta noite, ele irá gostar.

E com isso desvaneceu do quarto, deixando Psiquê sozinha com seus confusos pensamentos. Se a jovem deusa soubesse que dois Arqueiros estavam desacordados do lado de fora de seu quarto, nocauteados pela própria Afrodite, ela teria desconfiado mais do presente da deusa do amor. No entanto, apesar de seus instintos lhe dizerem claramente que algo não estava certo, uma última olhada no espelho a fez decidir abrir a caixa.

Estava tão cansada de sentir aquele aperto cada vez que se olhava no espelho. Não saber quem era aquela menina que a encarava de volta. Ela era _Psiquê,_ esposa de Eros, mas a menina do espelho era uma estranha sem nome e sem história. Teria tido família? Amigos? Um amante?

Suspirou pesadamente e traçou os adornos da caixa dourada com as pontas dos dedos. Não confiava em Afrodite, nem um pouco, mas o que poderia ganhar a deusa da beleza em lhe fazer mal, depois de tanto tempo? Mais do que isso, confiava em Eros para lhe salvar caso se tratasse realmente de uma armadilha.

– Além do mais... – ela pensou em voz alta – O que ela poderia fazer que já não tenha feito antes?

Essas foram às últimas palavras que passaram por seus lábios, antes de retirar a tampa que lacrava a caixa. Uma densa fumaça negra escapou imediatamente e Psiquê foi desacordada de encontro ao chão.

* * *

Afrodite, nua, se revirou entre os negros lençóis de cetim. Passou a mão pelas melenas douradas e deixou um murmúrio de satisfação escapar pela garganta. A deslumbrante deusa se revirou de novo, dessa vez passando uma das pernas pelo homem que estava ao seu lado.

A deusa do amor se ergueu fluidamente e sentou por completo sobre o homem, uma perna em cada lado do corpo dele. O homem, com as mãos atrás de seus cabelos vermelhos, ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não esboçou qualquer outra reação.

– Tola Psiquê. – ela riu, passando as unhas pelo tórax bem definido – Tola, tola menina. Aposto que nesse momento meu pobre Eros deve estar arrancando os cabelos, tendo adivinhar o que está errado com a larvinha... O que acha, Ares querido?

Ares se limitou a ajeitar o corpo em uma posição mais confortável sob as coxas da deusa. Há milênios com Afrodite aquecendo sua cama, o deus da guerra aprendera quando manter sua boca fechada e quando oferecer sua opinião. Naquele momento, por exemplo, qualquer coisa que falasse resultaria nas unhas bem feitas da deusas rasgando a pele de seu peito.

– Claro, você tem razão, talvez eu tenha exagerado com o presente de Lete[1]... – a deusa continuou sozinha – Mas aquela larvinha me ofende desde a era mitológica! Bem, não importa... Logo ela não será mais do que uma memória para meu filho e tudo será como deveria ser.

Com rapidez e destreza, Ares virou a deusa, deixando-a de costas sobre a cama e pressionou seu corpo firme contra o dela. Ele colou seu rosto no da deusa.

– E Atena? Não vamos nos esquecer da sua parte do trato, minha pérola.

Afrodite separou as pernas um pouco mais e as enlaçou nas costas de Ares, um sorriso sedutor estampando nos lábios avermelhados.

– Querido... Me dê dois dias a sós com Zeus e ele esquecerá o próprio nome, quanto mais a tola proibição que ele o fez de não se opor a Atena. Ou será que você está duvidando das minhas graças, Ares?

O deus ruivo apertou o corpo feminino contra o seu com mais força, um som gutural saindo de sua garganta. Não, não duvidava da capacidade de Afrodite de fazer qualquer homem, mesmo o deus dos deuses, se perder.

Logo teria sua vingança pela última guerra santa, pela humilhação que Atena o fizera passar! Afrodite trataria de convencer Zeus a olhar para o outro lado quando atacasse a tola deusa e depois... Depois ele a destruiria, destruiria seus cavaleiros, seu santuário, sua Terra tão preciosa. E tudo isso pelo mísero preço de destruir também Psiquê, que se atrevera a rivalizar Afrodite em sua beleza, há milhares de anos.

Quem sabe Afrodite tinha razão. Tola, tola Psiquê, logo mais não passaria de uma memória, um pequeno grão de areia no deserto, junto de Atena e seus cavaleiros!

Talvez por descuido, talvez por arrogância, o casal de deuses esqueceu um detalhes extremamente importante... Eros não apenas a amava sua mulher, ele também tinha sua própria esquadra de guerreiros a sua disposição.

**Continua...**

* * *

[1] De acordo com a Wikipédia, Lete significa "esquecimento", ela era filha da deusa Éris, senhora da discórdia. Na história eu adotei a versão da Ilíada em que Éris é irmã de Ares, o que faria de Lete sua sobrinha. O tal "presente" a que Afrodite se refere é a caixa que ela entregou para Psiquê e que será explicada mais para frente.

* * *

Será que esse prólogo fez algum sentido? Eeeh, espero que não tenha confundido a cabeça de ninguém! (_Além da minha! *apanha_*)

Enfim, a história se passa um tempo depois das batalhas contra Poseidon e Hades, em um universo em que os cavaleiros miraculosamente sobreviveram (_fangirl power_! _*apanha de novo_*) a todas as lutas.

Afrodite e Ares formam um pacto: Ares ajuda a deusa a dar um fim na nora, Psiquê, e a Afrodite consegue carta branca para o deus atacar Atena.

Palco montado para outra Guerra Santa, surge... Eros! O Cupido se alia a Atena e luta ao lado da deusa da sabedoria contra a mãe e Ares.

**˜*Uma breve explicação quanto aos Erotes*˜**

Na história, como mencionado por Psiquê, os guerreiros de Eros são chamados de Erotes, assim como os de Atena são os Santos (apesar da tradução para Cavaleiros), os de Poseidon são os Marinas e os de Hades são os Espectros.

Ao contrário dos outros guerreiros, os Erotes não são divididos hierarquicamente, ou possuem alguma estrela/constelação protetora. Assim, não há um Erote de Dragão, Fênix, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Na mitologia grega, Erotes na verdade era o conjunto dos deuses do amor, Eros, Pothos e Himeros. Eu apenas me apropriei do nome, já que eu achei legal e o único deus do amor, filho da Afrodite, que vai aparecer será o Eros. *razão idiota*

**˜*Uma breve explicação quanto aos Guerreiros de Hades*˜**

De acordo com o Hipermito:

"Entre todas as Guerras Santas, a que foi contra o deus da guerra Ares foi de longe a mais dura para os Cavaleiros. Dizem que Ares é o mais violento de todos os deuses. Ele plantou as sementes de conflito por todo o mundo e inspirou as guerras na humanidade. A armada de Ares foi dividida em quatro exércitos: a do 'fogo', a do' chama', a do 'desastre' e do 'terror'. Eram compostos de soldados sanguinários e destrutivos, sendo conhecidos como Berserkers."

www. cavzodiaco. com. br/ hipermito/ parte_ 4

Figurando como os vilões: Berserkers e suas respectivas armadas. Como não há explicação sobre como é exatamente a divisão dos Berserkers, na minha história há quatro Berserkers principais, os generais de cada exército, e os outros soldados menores, sabe, aqueles personagens que morrem antes de falarem o próprio nome. Assim, temos por exemplo, o berserker Fulano-de-Tal, General do Fogo.

**˜*Uma breve explicação quanto as Guerreiras de Afrodite*˜**

O outro grupo de vilões será as guerreiras da deusa do amor.

Na história, a armada de Afrodite é composta exclusivamente de mulheres, chamadas de Cárites, ou as Graças de Afrodite.

Outro nome que eu me apropriei descaradamente da mitologia, as cárites na verdade eram filhas de Zeus e Hera (em algumas versões) e deusas do encantamento, da beleza, da natureza, da criatividade humana e da fertilidade da dança, associadas a Afrodite. As trio mais freqüente era o da Aglaia, Tália e Eufrosina.

Unindo o útil ao agradável, as Cárites se tornaram as amazonas da deusa do amor. Serão apenas três, Aglaia, Tália e... tan tan tan! Eufrosina. Esses seriam ao mesmo tempo seus nomes e suas alcunhas... Mais ou menos como o Aldebaran, em Lost Canvas que na verdade se chamava Hasgard, e os Erotes, que abandonam o próprio nome para adotar o do seu predecessor.

**˜*Uma breve explicação sobre o porque de eu estar ****enchendo o saco com todo isso*****˜**

**ou seja**

**˜*Quanto as Fichas*˜**

Finalmente, depois de páginas e páginas de enrolação... Quanto as fichas! As fichas podem ser tanto para Erotes, quanto para Berserkers ou Cárites, à escolha do freguês!

Erotes serão os mocinhos, obviamente, enquanto os Bersekers e as Cárites tem o papel de antagonistas então terão um relacionamento mais (muito mais) conturbado com os dourados.

Apenas para situar, os Erotes e as Cárites estão, mais ou menos, no mesmo nível que os cavaleiros de prata, enquanto os Berserkers estão no mesmo patamar que os cavaleiros de ouro, talvez um pouco acima.

Por quê?

Primeiro porque como os Berserkers são guerreiros do próprio deus da guerra, achei apropriado eles serem mais fortes que os guerreiros dos deuses do amor. Segundo para criar um drama (_aquela que adora um drama_). Terceiro porque nem todos podem ser fodastiscos, alguém precisa apanhar para o outro poder bater! *apanha em dobro*

Outra observação, tendo em vista que a história gira entorno dos deuses do amor, nada mais justo do que disseminar o amor e abrir fichas masculinas também! Em outras palavras, fichas masculinas para rolar um yaoi básico serão aceitas, caso alguém quiser se aventurar. (_dirt little secret: adora yaoi)_

Quanto a fichas masculinas para relacionamento héteros... Cheguei a pensar no assunto, mas vetei pelo simples fato de detestar as mulheres de Saint Seiya (_exagero, a Marin e a Shina eu suporto_), logo, de mulher só as personagens novas e a Saori mesmo (_muito a contra gosto, também, ainda estou pensando em como escrever uma história sobre Atena, sem a Atena_).

Sem mais delongas...

**˜*Modelo de Fichas para Erotes•**

**Nome: **_Especificar se é seu nome mesmo, ou se adotou o nome do Erote predecessor._

**Idade: **_Vou estipular apenas o limite mínimo de 18 anos, devido as cenas que os personagens protagonizarão. (sangue*cof*violência*cof*sexo)_

**Aparência: **_Sem exageros, os Erotes são, basicamente, guarda-costas da Psiquê que passam boa parte das suas vidas com os rostos cobertos._

**Personalidade: **_Além da personalidade básica, seria legal colocar também como se porta no campo de batalha. Se é um soldado veterano, se luta, mas não gota de batalhas, se nunca está na linha de combate._

**História: **_Como mencionado pela Psique, os Erotes são escolhidos a dedo por Eros. Por que ele a escolheu? Por que concordou em se tornar um Erote? Como se deparou com o deus do amor? Como foi seu treinamento, o que aconteceu com seu Erote predecessor? Detalhes do tipo..._

**Relacionamentos: **

**- Com Eros e Psique: **_O que acha dos dois, como os trata... Por exemplo, venera o chão em que Eros pisa, mas acha Psique uma idiota e fantasia em poder atravessá-la com uma flecha._

**- Com os outros Erotes: **_São seus amigos, companheiros, já teve sórdidos casos de amor com um deles... Ou vários XD. Detesta trabalhar em grup excluído._

**- Com os Cavaleiros de Atena:**_ Como se porta com os cavaleiros em geral. Se dá bem com eles e formam uma boa equipe, não consegue trocar duas palavras sem começar um bate boca._

**- Com os Berserkers e as Cárites:**_ Tem medo, ódio, gostaria de poder trocar de lado..._

**Sexualidade: **_Não apenas se é hetero/homo/bissexual, mas como age de maneira geral. É sexualmente ativo, é virgem e jurou castidade em nome de algum deus. É sedutor, não seduz nem um mendigo com uma nota de 100 na mão..._

**Par: **_Liberados todos os dourados, menos o Saga, que fará par com uma personagem minha._

**Relação inicial ao par: **_Logo de cara, como reage a ele e ele a você. São bons companheiros de batalha, se detestam e um acha que o outro é inútil..._

**Habilidades Especiais:** _Os Erotes são os arqueiros alados de Eros, ou seja, todos eles tem como arma principal o arco e flecha e mesma armadura padrão com asas. Aqui cabe alguma habilidade que a destaca dos demais Erotes, não é obrigatório e aconselho discrição! Como eu disse, nem todos podem ser fodásticos. _

**˜*Modelo de Fichas para Berserker•˜**

**Nome: **

**Idade: **_Vou estipular apenas o limite mínimo de 18 anos, devido as cenas que os personagens protagonizarão. (sangue*cof*violência*cof*sexo)_

**Aparência: **_Levar em conta que são os Generais do exército do deus da guerra, então bonequinhas de porcelana seriam esmagadas, comidas e cuspidas fora em aproximadamente 5.5 segundos._

**Personalidade: **_Além da personalidade básica, seria legal colocar também como se porta no campo de batalha. Principalmente se tratando de Berserkers, referidos como "_soldados sanguinários e destrutivos"_. Não é necessário que sejam uns malucos sedentos por sangue, mas como já foi dito, bonequinhas de porcelana serão..._

**História: **_Como acabou no exército de Ares? Como se tornou um General? Tem família, etc._

**Relacionamentos: **

**- Com Ares: **_É fã do deus e faz tudo que ele pede. Se revolta com algumas ordens e é açoitado por isso._

**- Com os outros Berserkers: **_São seus companheiros de guerra, quer matá-los com suas próprias mãos._

**- Com as Cárites:**_ Acha que são princesinhas fracas, tem inveja delas, são amigas..._

**- Com os Erotes e os Cavaleiros de Atena: **_Como vê os inimigos. São fracos, fortes. Gosta de lutar com eles, não gosta, mas acha que é o seu dever._

**Sexualidade: **_Não apenas se é hetero/homo/bissexual, mas como age de maneira geral. _

**Par: **_Liberados todos os dourados, menos o Saga, que fará par com uma personagem minha._

**Relação inicial ao par: **_Logo de cara, como reage a ele e ele a você. _

**E depois: **_Lembrando que os dourados serão os inimigos da sua personagem, como ela vai acabar se apaixonando por ele? Como será a relação dos dois? O mais importante: está disposta a trair Ares e mudar de lado ou tenta convencê-lo a se unir ao seu deus?_

**Golpes:** _Especificar os golpes e estilo de luta, levando em consideração o exército do qual é geral. Exemplo: fogo, chamas, etc. _

**˜*Modelo de Fichas para Cárite•˜**

**Nome: **_ A Cárite que representa. O nome antes de se tornar uma amazona não é obrigatório._

**Idade: **_Vou estipular apenas o limite mínimo de 18 anos, devido as cenas que os personagens protagonizarão. (sangue*cof*violência*cof*sexo)_

**Aparência: **_Por serem guerreiras da deusa da beleza, vou aceitar um pouco de exagero aqui. Não MUITO, mas mulheres mais bonitas que a média. _

**Personalidade: **_Além da personalidade básica, seria legal colocar também como se porta no campo de batalha. Se é um soldado veterano, se luta, mas não gota de batalhas, se nunca está na linha de combate. Como estamos falando da Afrodite aqui, colocar também a sua visão do amor, se é romântica, se acredita que só existe sexo e amor é uma fantasia, etc._

**História: **_Como se tornou uma Cárite? Tem família, etc etc. _

**Relacionamentos: **

**- Com Afrodite: **_O que acha da deusa, como a trata... A venera até o limite da loucura, morre de inveja, mas morreria para protegê-la... A acha uma vaca doida e mal pode esperar para mudar de lado._

**- Com as outras Cárites: **_São suas amigas, rivais. Como são apenas 3 Cárites, nada muito especifico._

**- Com os Berserkers: **_Os detesta e tem medo deles, os admira e aspira ser como eles..._

**- Com os Cavaleiros de Atena e os Erotes:**_ Como se porta com os inimigos de modo geral. Os despreza, os subestima, os inveja, etc._

**Sexualidade: **_Não apenas se é hetero/homo/bissexual, mas como age de maneira geral. Lembrando que estamos tratando de amazonas da Afrodite! Caso alguém queira criar um personagem virgem-não-me-toque, tem de haver um motivo para não ter sido "corrompida" ainda._

**Par: **_Liberados todos os dourados, menos o Saga, que fará par com uma personagem minha._

**Relação inicial ao par: **_Logo de cara, como reage a ele e ele a você. _

**E depois?**_Lembrando que os dourados serão os inimigos da sua personagem, como ela vai acabar se apaixonando por ele? Como será a relação dos dois? O mais importante: está disposta a trair sua deusa e mudar de lado? _

**Golpes:** _As Cárites usarão armaduras, que ainda estão em desenvolvimento dentro da minha cabeça *um dia vai*. Especificar então seus golpes especiais, se tem algum, ou se não tiver nenhum explicar o seu modo de lutar._

* * *

Acho que é só!_ (Só? 14 páginas depois é só?!)_

Ainda não decidi o número vagas, vai depender da quantidade de fichas que eu receber, se receber alguma, né? *rezando para receber pelo menos uma*

Enfim, qualquer dúvida, comentário, crítica, sugestão, é só me mandar uma PM, eu não mordo... Muito. *apanha em triplo* Espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso ou maçante, tentei ser o mais direta possível, mas ainda assim tenho a impressão que toda a explicação ficou meio chata de ler.

Ok, agora sim, é só!

Beijos.

AsianKung-fuGeneration


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence.

**SUMÁRIO**: Eros amava Psiquê e ele faria tudo para manter a amada longe de qualquer ameaça. Tudo. Até mesmo declarar guerra contra sua querida mãe, Afrodite.

* * *

"It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen

In your head, in your head they're still fighting

With their tanks and their bombs

And their bones and their guns

In your head, in your head, they are dying..."

**CAPÍTULO I. How It Began**

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia**

O pequeno vilarejo não recebera nenhum aviso e por tanto, não tivera qualquer oportunidade de defesa. Eles vieram com os primeiros raios da manhã: Berserkers.

Os soldados rasos de Ares varreram o local com violência e sangue. Tamanha era a destreza no combate daqueles guerreiros, que quando Athena finalmente se dera conta do que estava acontecendo, pouco restara do vilarejo para salvar.

A deusa ainda lembrava da última Guerra Santa que travara contra Ares, há algumas centenas de anos atrás. As mortes, o sofrimento, o desespero... Em sua nova encarnação, as memórias eram distantes, como se estivessem envoltas de uma fina neblina, mas ainda podia sentir em seu coração o desespero que sentira então.

Haviam sido quase dizimados: corpos mutilados e guerreiros agonizando decoravam as planícies ao redor do Santuário. Ares, cruel e sedento por sangue, tirava prazer em muitas vezes descer ao campo de batalha em pessoa para esmagar os poucos cavaleiros que tinham coragem de barrar o seu caminho.

Fora a primeira vez na história em que Athena autorizara o uso dar armas de Libra, única razão pela qual não haviam perdido a guerra. Agora enfrentavam o deus da guerra mais uma vez, com Afrodite o apoiando.

Saori há tempos pressentia que algo estava para acontecer. Ares crescia inquieto em seu isolamento e tanto ela quanto Shion podiam ler nas estrelas que uma nova guerra se aproximava. O Santuário inteiro estava de sobreaviso, mas a chegada repentina de Eros conseguira pegar a deusa desprevenida.

O deus do amor aparecera só, sem sua tão querida esposa ou seus erotes e Saori não soube, a princípio, como reagir. Ela concordara em escutar o que ele tinha a dizer, junto de Shion, mas mesmo depois que o deus do amor lhe contara os detalhes sobre a situação de Psique, sobre como a própria Afrodite havia o alertado para esquecer da esposa e do destino da Terra, a deusa adolescente não soube como reagir.

Deveria acreditar que Eros havia coincidentemente aparecido às vésperas de uma guerra, justamente para lhe alertar que sua mãe havia se unido à Ares? Um olhar trocado com o Grande Mestre e Saori soube que Shion também não havia se convencido das intenções do cupido.

"_Você não entende"._ Havia então dito Eros, seu aspecto cansado finalmente registrando aos olhos da deusa. _"Eu amo a minha mãe e sou leal a ela... Mas aqui está uma coisa na qual eu não posso obedecê-la. Eu não consigo, minha cara Athena. Para salvar minha esposa, eu incendiaria o próprio Olimpo."_

E Saori sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, porque Eros falava sério. O cupido colocaria fogo na morada dos deuses, se fosse aquele o preço para ter Psique em seus braços outra vez.

No final, Athena concordara com a aliança com Eros, embora frágil e sob tortos termos. O deus do amor lutaria pela Terra na medida em que Athena oferecesse santuário para Psique, que desde que caíra na última artimanha de Afrodite, não voltara a despertar.

Psique, adormecida, estava protegida por diversos selos, no próprio Templo de Athena, localizado após o Salão do Grande Mestre. Eros passara a ir e vir, ocupado entre seu tempo no Santuário e o que quer que fosse que ele estava tramando. Apesar dos numerosos arqueiros que o serviam, ele apontara apenas meia dúzia de erotes para permanecerem nos domínios da deusa da sabedoria. Iria precisar dos outros, fora o que ele disse, apesar de não revelar o porque de sua escolha.

De uma maneira ou de outra, Saori havia alocado os erotes escolhidos para junto de sua deusa, o que acabara gerando uma espécie de acampamento nos corredores do Templo de Athena, para o extremo desgosto de Shion.

E agora lá estava ela: prestes a entrar em uma Guerra Santa contra o mais sanguinário dos deuses do Olimpo, ao lado de sua amante obcecada pela idéia de vingança contra uma suposta ofensa que lhe foi feita há milhares de anos. Saori esperava com todas as suas forças que as intenções de Eros fossem verdadeiras, do contrário, teria um grave problema em suas mãos.

* * *

**Afrodisias, Turquia**

Ao contrário de Atena, Afrodite não tinha um templo, ou uma fortaleza em sua homenagem. A deusa do amor, em toda sua humildade e simplicidade, tinha uma cidade inteira.

A cidade secreta de Afrodisias fora erguida há séculos e desde então manteve-se sob as sombras da Turquia, escondida de olhares curiosos. Seus moradores eram poucos, menos de cem, e tinham em comum o amor e devoção inquestionável pela deusa da beleza.

Com uma impecável arquitetura, chafarizes, estátuas e arbustos decorando o local, a mais grandiosa construção do lugar era uma mansão no centro da cidade: moradia da própria Afrodite e suas cárites.

Naquele momento específico, em meio a uma guerra santa e carnificina de inocentes, Aglaia e Tália entretiam sua deusa com uma canção na harpa e no piano, respectivamente. O piano de calda do qual Tália tirava a melodia com maestria era negro e lustroso, a única peça escura no salão branco e salmão. A pequena, que mais parecia uma boneca do que uma guerreira, tinha os cacheados cabelos vermelhos caindo por suas costas.

Ao lado da companheira, de pé em uma postura altiva, Aglaia acompanhava com o violino, seus olhos fechados em concentração. Os cabelos castanhos da guerreira estavam presos no coque de praxe, alguns fios rebeldes caindo em seu rosto, na pele caramelo. As duas defensoras tinham belezas ímpares, embora destoassem quando juntas.

A bela melodia era doce e suave, e Afrodite murmurava as palavras da canção de seu lugar no suntuoso divã, no centro do cômodo. Talvez, para alguém que não conhecesse a deusa, pudesse parecer estranho o fato de que os instrumentos musicais estavam posicionados na lateral do quarto, em frente a longa vidraça, em face do jardim, enquanto que no centro do cômodo, iluminado pelo lustre de cristal, estava a única superfície plana do lugar: um grande divã, feito de um material que se assemelhava ao veludo.

Para as cárites, que conviviam com sua deusa desde que eram meras crianças, a idéia de que qualquer outra pessoa, mortal ou deus, fosse o centro da atenções ao invés de Afrodite lhes parecia absurda.

Para Aglaia e Tália, pelo menos. Eram três as Cárites da Deusa do Amor, mas há tempos Eufrosina trocara os suntuosos salões de Afrodite pelo duro treinamento de Ares. O motivo daquela mudança somente a própria Afrodite sabia, mas tampouco importava para suas companheiras.

* * *

**Ilha de Menelau, Esparta, Grécia**

**Coliseu de Ares**

A morada de Ares era, como já podia ser esperado, uma verdadeira fortaleza de guerra. Situada em uma pequena ilha, a quilômetros da costa de território espartano, toda a ínsula era cercada por enormes muros, salvo pelo perímetro do único porto que permitia o ir e vir dos servos do deus da guerra.

Ao atracar nos portos e finalmente penetrar as muralhas, ainda existia alguns bons quilômetros de caminhada antes que alguém pudesse atingir o círculo interno da ilha, onde mais muralhas impenetráveis esperavam. Um imenso portão de metal era a única entrada para a fortaleza, vigiado constantemente por soldados selecionados pessoalmente pelo deus.

Ultrapassados os portões, a fortaleza propriamente dita era dividida em quatro alas, conforme as direções cardeais, cada qual destinada a um dos batalhões, e uma única torre negra no centro de tudo; a morada do próprio deus da guerra.

Aos arredores da torre de Ares e na área central da fortaleza encontrava-se o Coliseu de Ares, uma grandiosa arena, onde ocorriam os treinos mistos entre os batalhões e as diversas competições de luta para o entretenimento do deus da guerra.

Dentre as quatro moradas dos generais, a Ala Oeste era a Ala do Desastre e eram poucos os que tinham coragem de adentrar a região por sua livre e espontânea vontade. Os soldados sob o comando do general eram obrigados a viver ali, mas ninguém das outras esquadras se aventuravam pelo domínio de Aeden. Ninguém, com exceção de Neil, o general do Fogo.

Os dois generais podiam ser vistos juntos constantemente, fosse treinando entre eles, fosse treinando os soldados ou simplesmente apreciando a presença um do outro. No momento, a última opção parecia ser o caso.

Aeden e Neil conversavam despreocupados em um dos camarotes instalados na arena para uso exclusivo dos generais.

– Você é uma pessoa terrível, Aeden, espero que saiba.

Apesar da fala, Neil sorria com o canto de seus lábios. O companheiro levou a mão ao peito, como que ofendido com o comentário.

– Eu sei, mal consigo dormir a noite por causa disso.

O deboche foi recebido com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios do outro general. Neil e Aeden não podiam ser mais diferentes fisicamente, mas eram almas que se conectavam em um nível além da compreensão.

O General do Fogo passou as mãos pelas melanas negras, as bagunçando um pouco mais. Aeden seguiu seus movimentos com olhos predadores.

– Ah, eh? Pensei que fosse eu que te mantinha acordado?

O general dos cabelos de fogo crispou os lábios em um meio-sorriso. Inclionou seu corpo para frente, de modo a se aproximar de Neil, sem tocá-lo. Sua respiração batia quente nas tatuagens do moreno, fazendo os pelos de seu corpo de ouriçarem.

– Também.

Ele respondeu por fim, e voltou a reclinar-se em seu assento.

– Também? – o tom de Neil era de provocação.

– A boneca que Afrodite me deu está se provando um... Deleitoso passatempo.

O sorriso jocoso nos lábios de Neil se esvaneceu de imediato. Aeden gargalhou.

– Está com ciúmes, Neil? – ele provocou com um sorriso cheio de dentes – Não fique, sabe que é meu preferido.

O General do Fogo não retrucou, se todos os anos ao lado de Aeden lhe ensinaram algo, foi que a pior coisa que poderia fazer seria cair nas provocações emocionais do companheiro. Neil, taciturno e observador, estava no processo de analisar a situação do companheiro com a pombinha de Afrodite, como apelidara a cárite, antes de tomar qualquer posicionamento.

Fosse o que fosse que passava pela cabeça de Aeden, e Neil duvidava que alguém realmente entendesse o General do Desastre, o moreno não era fraco a ponto de se sentir ameaçado por um ratinho de Afrodite.

Vendo que não obteria nenhuma reação do companheiro, Aeden perdeu o interesse na conversa. Varreu a arena com seus olhos esmeralda, a procura de algo para lhe entreter.

***o*o***

**Ala Oeste**

Eufrosina era uma cárite, uma protetora da deusa Afrodite. Ela sabia disso, apesar de ter dificuldade em aceitar o fato grande parte do tempo, motivo que levara a deusa da beleza a deixá-la sob os cuidados de Ares. Se a pequena cárite não podia mostrar-lhe lealdade, ela aprenderia com o deus da guerra o significado daquela palavra.

Sozinha, com uma algema ao redor de seu calcanhar direito prendendo-a na cama, a jovenzinha tinha pouco o que fazer, além de refletir sobre a vida que levara até então. A vida que levaria dali pra frente.

Desde que fora enviada à morada do Deus da Guerra foi submetida às mais diversas espécies de humilhação. Quando se recusara a vestir o uniforme de berserker que lhe fora oferecido no primeiro dia, foi obrigada a permanecer nua pelo resto da semana. Quando se recusara a comer a substância pastosa que lhe ofereceram como almoço, foi forçada a comer o resto dos alimentos que seriam destinados aos animais do lugar. Quando se recusara a obedecer o General para o qual foi oferecida, ele a acorrentou à sua cama, deixando-a ali sem comida, água ou qualquer outro tipo de conforto.

O General do Desastre, Aeden, fora incumbido com a tarefa de domá-la. O berserker parecia achar divertido o fato de ter uma cárite à sua disposiçãdo, para seu mando e desmando.

A jovenzinha das indomáveis madeixas ruivas o odiava com toda a força de seu pequeno corpo.

Odiava. Odiava. Odiava.

***o*o***

**Ala Norte**

Certa vez surgira o boato que o Deus da Guerra não gostava de mulheres. Ele as fodia, muito obrigada, mas foi algo aceito por muitos anos que Ares nunca acolheria mulheres em seu exército. As poucas representantes do sexo feminino que residiam em sua Fortaleza na Ilha de Menelau eram servas; ignoradas ou tratadas da pior maneira possível.

E então apareceu Ghanima. E Ghanima tornou-se a General do Terror, depois de arrancar o coração de seu predecessor com as mãos nuas.

A mulher de exótica aparência, com a pele escura e os cabelos brancos, causara uma pequena revolução com sua ascenção ao posto de general. Fora através de muito sangue que conseguiu a lealdade de seu batalhão, e os que se recusaram a segui-la por ser uma mulher tiveram a chance de repensar seus ideias de igualdade junto de Hades no submundo.

Ghanima, intensa do jeito que era, ironicamente era a responsável pela logistica do exército. Seu posto quase-oficial de estrategista de Ares lhe rendera até mesmo uma enorme sala, coberta por mapas, livros e pergaminhos antigos, tudo para seu uso pessoal.

Um verdadeiro prodígio no que dizia respeito à estratégias e artimanhas, a mulher por vezes colocava seus planos em prática sem mesmo se dirigir a Ares antes. Sabia que se algo desse errado, teria de arcar com as conseqüências, mas estava preparada para tanto.

Por exemplo, o último ataque enviado aos arredores do Santuário fora de iniciativa exclusivamente sua, sem que os outros generais tivessem ciência do que estava ocorrendo naquele exato momento.

Como que atraído por seus pensamentos, alguém bateu na porta de sua sala. Ela orndenou que a pessoa entrasse. Um de seus homens de confiança atravessou a porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

– Minha senhora.

O soldado se ajoelhou diante da líder, a cabeça baixa e ambas as mãos no chão. A mulher fez um sinal para que ele se levantasse.

– Os recrutas foram enviados para os arredores do Santuário, como a senhora ordenou. Relatórios indicam que acabaram de localizar o alvo, devem investir contra ele a qualquer momento agora.

– Muito bem, pode ir.

Ele se curvou e deixou o lugar.

Não tinha qualquer expectativa de que o pelotão que enviara fizesse sequer uma arranhão no Santuário, obviamente. Eram recrutas, fracos e substituíveis. Todos os ataques lançados por Ares até então fizeram um grande estrago em pequenas vilas aos arredores da cidade de Athenas, mas nenhuma perto do Santuário, nenhum dano que fosse sentido pelos cavaleiros, de um ponto de vista puramente militar. Estava na hora de mudar aquilo.

Assim que os sentinelas que mandara para acompanhar os recrutas retornassem, teria uma noção inicial do potencial dos cavaleiros, e só então poderia começar a traçar seus planos para terminar com aquela Guerra o quanto antes.

* * *

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia**

O cavaleiro de prata entrou correndo no Salão do Grande Mestre, seguido de perto por um afobado Aiolia. As pesadas portas se abriram com um baque para dar passagem para a dupla, interrompendo uma reunião de Saori, Eros e Shion.

Os três presentes se levantaram em um pulo.

– Zeus! Aiolia, o que houve? Você quer...

– Atacaram Rodório! – Aiolia não esperou que Shion completasse sua pergunta. Ele pegou o cavaleiro de prata pelo braço e o empurrou para frente, na direção do grande mestre e dos deuses. – Vamos homem, conte tudo!

O cavaleiro sangrava e em vários pontos sua armadura estava trincada, mas não titubeou sob as ordens de um cavaleiro de ouro.

– Minha deusa! Grande Mestre! – ele se colocou de joelhos – Eu e o cavaleiro de Tucano estávamos fazendo nossa ronda pelos arredores do Santuário quando fomos surpreendidos por um batalhão de berserkers! Tucano ficou para retardá-los enquanto eu corri para dar o alarme, mas...

Mas o outro cavaleiro a essa altura já estaria morto. Não foi preciso terminar a frase para que os outros presentes compreendessem o que ele queria dizer.

Foi preciso apenas uma fração de segundos para que Athena fizesse o comando.

– Aiolia, chame Mu, Aldebaran e Saga. Vocês quatro irão interceptá-los, não deixem que matem os inocentes!

Aiolia acenou com a cabeça e teria corrido para cumprir as ordens de Saori, não tivesse sido impedido por uma forte mão em seu braço. Eros o segurou, seu semblante sério e pensativo.

– Não faça isso, Athena. Não afaste sua principal forma de defesa do Santuário.

Saori ficou boquiaberta.

– Quer que eu abandone pessoas inocente nas mãos de Ares para não enfraquecer as defesas do Santuário?! O Santuário _existe_ para proteger os humanos, Eros!

– Não, Athena, escute... – o deus soltou o cavaleiro de leão e voltou sua atenção inteiramente para Saori, seus olhos dourados pareciam faiscar - A prioridade deles não é o vilarejo, é o Santuário, isso significa que eles não vão desperdiçar a força de um general lá, entende?

A calma na voz de Eros serviu apenas para alimentar afobação de Saori.

– Eros, as pessoas estão morrendo! Não vou cruzar os braços enquanto vidas inocentes estão sendo perdidas!

– Não estou pedindo que faça isso, minha cara, mas vamos precisar de todos os seus cavaleiros para defender o Santuário! Meus Erotes irão defender o vilarejo e seus cavaleiros permanecem aqui. Athena... Você não compreende a verdadeira força do exército de Ares. Ainda não.

Saori se calou, surpresa com a oferta do outro deus. Mandar os erotes defenderem o vilarejo? A adolescente hesitou, mandando um olhar para Shion.

O que deveriam fazer?

* * *

***o*o***

Alguns (muitos) meses depois… Olha quem decidiu ressurgir dos mortos!

Peço desculpas pela demora, estou há todo esse tempo tentando terminar o primeiro capítulo. Acabei desistindo de postar tudo o que tinha escrito, então cortei o capítulo no meio. Se o final ficou meio abrupto, é porque tinha mais coisa depois que ficou para o capítulo dois, hahahaha.

Sem mais delongas… O que todo mundo quer saber: as escolhidas!

**Cárites:**

Aglaia (PhoenixAccio) – Par: OC – _Espero que não se importe em ficar com um OC, ele não apareceu ainda, mas foi criado especialmente para a Aglaia! Será uma surpresa, mas posso garantir que não vai deixar a desejar._

Tália (Hiina-Chan) – Par: Mu

Eufrosina (Alecto Berkley) – Par: Shion

**Berserker:**

Aeden, General do Desastre (Felt Morgan) – Par: Milo

Neil, General do Fogo (AnadeOliveira) – Par: Aeden – _É, vamos ter um pequeno triangulo amoroso aqui! Tenho altos planos para o Aeden e o Neil, simplesmente encaixaram como uma luva na história! Espero que as donas dos dois não se importem, mas trabalharei bastante para deixar todos felizes._

Ghanima, General do Terror (Aredhel Atreides) – Par: Máscara da Morte

**Erotes:**

Sebastian (Lebam) – Par: Aldebaran

Alexis (Lune Kuruta) – Par: Aiolos/Afrodite – _Confissão: me apaixonei pelo Alexis, quero ele para mim! Hahahah, não consegui decidir o par dele, sério. Primeiro tinha deixado ele com o Afrodite, tenho até algumas cenas envolvendo os dois, mas o fato é, eu adoro o Aiolos, e o relacionamento dos dois seria uma graça! Bem... Autora que não se decide, o par do Alexis vai ser definido no futuro, ok? Vou ver como a história flui para tomar uma decisão, espero que não se importe._

Daphne (Lissa23) – Par: Camus

Lysandra (Lilly Angel88) – Par: Shaka

Aella – Par: Saga

**Outros:**

Sophia (Mache-san) – Par: Dohko

**Comentários:**

Margarida – Poxa, muito obrigada pelo elogio! Vindo de quem veio, valeu em dobro!

*o*o*

E é tudo! Espero que quem não foi escolhida não fique chateada, todas as fichas estavam realmente muito boas, sem exageros! Sofri muito para escolher, até depois de ter começado a escrever dei uma bambeada se devia ou não adicionar mais algumas… Achei melhor restringir o número de fichas no final, pois se já estava difícil fazer um capítulo com todos os peronsagens escolhidos, imagina acrescentando mais?

No próximo capítulo veremos os erotes e finalmente alguma interação com os golds! De preferência, será postado ainda nessa década.

Um agradecimento especial aqui para a Alecto Berkley e a Mache-san, que na verdade são as responsáveis por esse capítulo ter saído! Sem elas acho que essa fic não ia pra frente mesmo.

Beijos a todos e todas!

AsianKung-fuGeneration


	3. Capítulo 2: TOTEM

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence.

**SUMÁRIO**: Eros amava Psiquê e ele faria tudo para manter a amada longe de qualquer ameaça. Tudo. Até mesmo declarar guerra contra sua querida mãe, Afrodite.

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

O final deste capítulo contém uma cena com conteúdo violento, e um tanto perturbador. Não é nada muito gráfico, mas achei melhor deixar avisado para quem não gostar dessas coisas estar ciente e pular a cena se quiser.

A cena em questão foi inspirada pela série de tv Hannibal, mais especificamente pelo episódio 9, "Trou Normand".

Sem mais delongas…. Ao capítulo!

* * *

"_I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak_

_The branches, the bones of liars and thieves_

_Rise up above it, high up above and see__"_

**Arredores da Vila Rodório, Grécia**

_Então... Nós vamos atrás da escória de Ares, enquanto os cavaleiros permanecem sem fazer absolutamente nada?

O grupo de erotes descia a íngreme encosta com cuidado, tanto para não serem avistados por eventuais inimigos, quanto para não tropeçarem e rolarem montanha a baixo. O relevo acidentado dos arredores do Santuário de Athena, cheio de penhascos e picos, era um grande aliado contra olhos curiosos, e até mesmo contra invasões inimigas, mas pedia cautela até mesmo dos guerreiros mais experientes.

Os cinco erotes formavam um grupo distinto. Três mulheres e dois homens, não podiam ser mais diferentes se tentassem. Um dos homens tinha longos cabelos loiros, o outro, mais baixo, cabelos negros. Uma mulher tinha cacheados cabelos castanhos, a outra era loira e a última tinha cabelos negros presos em uma trança. Um grupo diferente, de fato.

_Eles tem suas próprias funções... – o homem, mais alto do grupo, argumentou. Apesar do tom calmo que usou, sua voz deixava transparecer o exasperação que sentia. – E Athena tem sua própria estratégia.

_Sim, que inclui deixar os mais fortes guerreiros do santuário inteiro parados em casas individuas e escadarias intermináveis, porque obviamente essa é a melhor opção de defesa em caso de uma invasão de um exército de soldados sanguinários.

O erote suspirou.

_Já chega, Aella.

A arqueira que reclamava, Aella, bufou. Se não usasse a tradicional máscara dos defensores de Eros, Sebastian, o homem que a repreedera, poderia ter visto a careta que a jovem estava fazendo para suas costas.

O grupo de cinco continuou o trajeto em silêncio. Tiveram de caminhar por uns bons quinze minutos ainda, antes de alcançarem os arredores do vilarejo. O lugar estava deserto, nem berserkers nem aldeões a vista em qualquer lugar.

Com um sinal com sua mão, Sebastian chamou os companheiros em um circulo ao seu redor. O grupo se agachou na lateral de uma rocha.

_Onde estão as pessoas que moram aqui?

_Sinto o cosmo dos berserkers, mas não vejo ninguém...

Sebastian calou os companheiros, levando o dedo indicador aos lábios da máscara. O loiro sentia o sangue pulsar em suas veias. Adorava aqueles momentos, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, Sebastian amava ação. Trocara uma vida pacífica e monótona por aquilo, aqueles momentos de oura adrenalina que o faziam se sentir vivo.

_Precisamos de uma estratégia, não podemos simplesmente ir entrando na cidade sem saber onde estão as pessoas, ou os berserkers.

_Posso sentir a cosmo energia dos berserkers. - falou Daphne, parecendo hesitar em chamar a atenção do grupo para si - São fracos, mas é possível senti-los por todo o vilarejo.

Os companheiros da loira se concentraram nos arredores. Como Daphne dissera, era possível sentir a fraca presença dos soldados de Ares em todos os cantos da cidade. O lugar, apesar disso, estava em silêncio, não era possível ouvir gritos ou pedidos de socorro.

Onde estariam as pessoas de Rodório?

_O que faremos?

Todos os olhares se voltaram mais uma vez para Sebastian.

_Lysandra, a decisão é sua.

A erote acenou curtamente com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção ao vilarejo. Estavam em cinco erotes contra, provavelmente, cinqüenta berserkers. Pela cosmo energia que sentia, deviam ser meros soldados rasos, da mais baixa patente, assim como previsto por Eros.

Mesmo assim, a erote sabia que teriam de ser cuidadosos. A desvantagem numérica não era algo que deveria ser subestimado, ainda mais levando em consideração que não tinham nenhuma experiência em combate como um grupo.

Eros havia os escolhido porque eram os melhores em suas especialidades dentre os demais erotes, mas não tinham qualquer experiência em batalhar lado a lado e aquilo preocupava a estrategista do grupo.

Lysandra não era uma pessoa pessimista por natureza, embora muitas vezes seu cinismo tivesse causado pessoas ao seu redor a acusá-la de o ser. O fato era que, se fosse analisar individualmente cada um dos erotes escolhidos por Eros para proteger Psiquê, ela tinha sérias dúvidas se a escolha do deus havia sido a melhor.

Alex ainda usava fraudas. O menino havia literalmente acabado de ganhar seu arco e aquela seria sua primeira experiência em combate. Uma Guerra Santa contra Ares em pessoa. Se tivesse que adivinhar, diria que ele seria a primeira baixa entre os arqueiros.

Daphne era marginalmente melhor que o menino. Havia, pelo menos, alguma experiência em combate, mas sua ignorância em relação a própria arma fazia com que Lysandra pensasse duas vezes antes de confiar na jovem para apoiá-la em uma luta. A última coisa que poderia desejar é ter a sua vida jogada ao destino.

Aella... Aella era uma incógnita. Conhecia a erote de outras batalhas, até mesmo gostava dela, mas o temperamento instável da garota, junto de sua pouca vontade em trabalhar em equipe faziam com que Lysandra tivesse sérias dúvidas quanto a sua utilidade prática naquele confronto. No final das contas, se não podia confiar nela, definitivamente não se sentiria confortável em tê-la ao seu lado em uma batalha.

O único em que realmente confiava era Sebastian. O líder não oficial do grupo era forte, honrado e de modo geral um exemplo de guerreiro, ela estava grata em tê-lo ali. Era um pequeno consolo em meio a uma formação na qual ela não tinha fé alguma.

No conjunto, a estrategista não sabia se aquele confronto seria uma boa oportunidade para aprenderem a trabalhar em equipe, ou uma desgraça pronta para acontecer. De uma maneira ou de outra, cabia a ela formular uma tática para avançarem.

_Está bem. – inalou profundamente, se preparando para a batalha que estava por vir – Alexis, você é o mais inexperiente entre nós, por isso vai seguir pela parte leste com Sebastian. Sebastian, você vai bater de frente com os soldados, Alexis, você vai defendê-lo da reta guarda com seu arco, entendeu?

O jovem fez um rápido sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Seu rosto atrás da máscara estava acentuadamente pálido, mas seus olhos brilhavam com determinação.

Com um sorriso gentil, Sebastian apertou o ombro do erote mais novo. Um tom vívido de magenta tingiu o rosto do mais novo com o gesto de Sebastian, e ele agradeceu mentalmente pelo fato dos outros não puderem ver sua expressão naquele momento.

_Daphne e Aella, vocês ficam encarregadas da parte oeste. Aella, já que você tem experiência em embates corpo a corpo, a Daphne fica na reta guarda protegendo as suas costas.

Lysandra contou mentalmente até cinco, esperando pelo comentário de Aella que sabia que viria.

_Você percebe que eu não preciso de ninguém me protegendo, ainda mais contra soldados do nível desses dai.

Indisposta a começar uma discussão sobre trabalho em equipe justo naquele momento, Lysandra preferiu apenas concordar com a companheira e seguir com uma tática mais evasiva.

_Certo, você não precisa, mas Eros me encarregou da parte tática e se eu digo que Daphne vai com você, ela vai com você.

E graças a Zeus pela personalidade introspectiva de Daphne. Tudo o que eles não precisavam naquele momento seria a favorita de Eros discutindo com Aella, que apesar de apresentar uma postura corporal claramente contrariada, não teceu mais nenhum comentário.

_Eu fico encarregada dos soldados que sobrarem, não devem ser muitos. Vou atraí-los até a saída norte do vilarejo, nos encontrarmos lá.

Os cincos acenaram com a cabeça. No instante seguinte, as duplas já haviam partido para suas direções designada.

***o*o***

Rápido como um raio, Alexis se virou, encaixou uma flecha em seu arco dourado e a liberou, acertando seu alvo entre os olhos. Uma morte rápida, sem dor e sofrimento. Era o mínimo que o jovem guerreiro poderia oferecer para seus inimigos.

Haviam percorridos algumas centenas de metros, antes de finalmente se depararem com os primeiros soldados de Ares. Cinco homens destruíam uma casa e Sebastian os abateu, antes mesmo que os homens pudessem perceber o que havia acontecido. Alexis ficara tão admirado com as habilidade do companheiro, que ficou parado embasbacado por alguns instante, antes de voltar à realidade.

Sebastian lhe mandara um sinal positivo com o dedão e a dupla prosseguiu em frente.

Não passou muito tempo antes que se depararessem com mais um pequeno grupo de berserkers, mas nada dos moradores do lugar.

Alexis liberou outra de suas flechas, derrubando um soldado, enquanto Sebastian derrotava outro em confronto direto. O loiro era um homem de físico imponente, embora não do mesmo porte que alguns cavaleiros que já vira andando pelo santuário. Ele era alto e apto para batalhas. Era também, provavelmente, o mais experiente entre o grupo de erotes ali presente.

Com certa facilidade, derrotou outro soldado, mandando-o longe com um golpe particularmente forte. Voltou sua atenção para Alexis, se certificando que o jovem companheiro ainda estava bem e atrás de si.

_Não vejo nenhum dos moradores. - o mais novo comentou, tendo se livrado do último berserker.

Sebastião franziu o cenho. Tinha razão, já estavam há um bom tempo percorrendo as ruas de Rodório, se depararam com soldados, ruínas e sangue, mas nenhuma das pessoas que moravam ali. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua coluna.

_Não podemos fazer nada, temos que continuar.

Alexis concordou, hesitante, e a dupla continuou a abrir caminho pela parte leste da vila.

***o*o***

Aella era o nome de uma das amazonas de Hipolita, morta por Hercules na antiguidade. Embora Aella, a erote, nunca tivesse entendido o porque de Eros ter atribuido um nome para uma de suas guerreiras que tivesse tão óbvia ligação ao deus da guerra, ela nunca o questionara. Em parte porque pouco lhe interessava seu novo nome, mas também porque nunca fora contra uma boa luta.

Com precisão milimétrica, a erote acertou um soco na traquéia do berserker que investiu contra ela, o derrubando com um chute no peito e, no mesmo movimento, se agachando para evitar o golpe de outro soldado de Ares, às suas costas.

Ela se virou e aproveitou o impulso para acertar o cotovelo na lateral do pescoço no novo berserker. Ele cambaleou e Aella, com as mãos, enfiou uma de suas flechas no mesmo ponto em que seu cotovelo o havia atingido. Em uma luta com soldados rasos como aqueles, Aella se recusava a desperdiçar sua cosmo energia.

Daphne observava as ações da companheira com certa apreensão. Tinha o arco em riste, uma flecha já pronta caso precisasse. De alguma forma, tinha a sensação de que sua ajuda não seria apreciada por Aella. Levou a mão à coroa de louros que adornava seus cabelos loiros. Seu maior orgulho e sua maior vergonha.

Os ramos da coroa podiam se transformar em flechas, caso assim desejasse, tão venenosas que seria capaz de incapacitar até mesmo um deus. Podiam também virar flechas com propriedades de cura tão poderosas que seriam capazes de curar qualquer tipo de ferimento. Só havia um pequeno problema: não sabia qual ramo era o venenoso, qual era o destinado para a cura.

Suspirou pesadamente e disparou uma de suas flechas normais, acertando a nuca de um dos soldados que atacava Aella pelas costas. O homem caiu aos pés da erote morena, que pulou seu cadáver para dar cabo do último berserker do local.

Com o fim daquele confronto, as duas voltaram a se aproximar.

_Não vi nenhum dos moradores, você? – Aella estava com a respiração irregular, mas não demonstrava qualquer outro sinal de fadiga.

Daphne negou com a cabeça. Havia algo de errado acontecendo ali.

***o*o***

Lysandra topara até aquele momento com cinco soldados, o que deixava quarenta e cinco para seus companheiros. Com sorte, vinte e poucos para cada dupla, por volta de dez bersekers por erote. Tiveram sorte, concluiu, que os números de inimigos havia sido tão baixo, principalmente por se tratar de soldados de baixa patente.

Seguia pela ampla rua principal com cuidado, mas sem titubear. Haviam diversas machas de sangue, tanto nas paredes quanto no chão. Algumas construções estavam em ruinas, casas com as portas arrombadas, quiosques em pedaços. Nada permanecera intacto em Rodório, e ainda assim, nenhum sinal das pessoas que moravam ali.

Mesmo que estivessem todos mortos, onde estavam os corpos? Os soldados de Ares tiveram aproximadamente meia hora para assolar o local antes da chegada dos erotes, aquilo foi o suficiente para devastar grande parte da cidade, mas nem de longe para esvanecer com as centenas de moradores.

Começou a correr. Podia sentir o cosmos de seus companheiro um pouco mais à sua frente, quase chegando na saída do lugar, os alcançaria em alguns minutos.

***o*o***

A dupla Sebastian e Alexis foi a primeira a chegar na saída norte de Rodório. Uma larga estrada de terra que continuava por uma encosta, seguindo pela geografia acidentada da região por vários quilometros até chegar nos arredores da capital Athenas.

Os dois caminharam um pouco mais, antes de pararem para esperar os companheiros. Sebastian sentou no chão com as pernas cruzadas, confiante que haviam dado cabo de todos os soldados de Ares. Alexis, apesar de confiar no julgamento do mais, estava longe de se sentir confortável o suficiente para sentar-se naquela situação.

_Aella e Daphne estão se aproximando. – comentou Sebastian, inclinando sua cabeça para a direção da cidade.

Alexis concordou, observando seus arredores com mais atenção. Havia algo lhe incomodando.

Deu alguns passos na direção oposta a cidade. Podia ver que a estrada seguida reta por vários metros, até alcançar uma íngrime descida, seguindo estreita por entre dois paredões de rocha. Franziu a sobrencelha.

_Sebastian…

_Sim, filhote? – o apelido fez todo o sangue do corpo de Alexis fluir para suas bochechas.

_Bem… O que aquilo parece para você?

_Aquilo? – Sebastian torceu a cabeça para tentar ver o que Alexis apontava. – Não vejo nada, Alexis.

O moreno hesitou. Podia estar errado e não queria se humilhar na frente de Sebastian, mas…

_Ali, na curva da estrada… Não parece uma mancha de sangue para você?

Sebastian se ergueu e voltou-se para o ponto em que Alexis apontava. Caminhou até lá, metros de onde estava sentado, no ponto que a estrada começava a se inclinar em uma descida. Abaixou-se para observar melhor, Alexis estava de pé logo atrás de si.

Não era um caçador, mas podia deduzir pelas marcas no chão que algo fora derrubado ali, causando uma impressão da terra e amassando a vegetação rasteira. A mancha que Alexis suposera ser sangue era na verdade uma planta avermelhada.

O erote mais novo, assim que percebeu o erro, sentiu uma súbita vontade de cavar um buraco e se enfiar dentro. Dessa vez, até seu pescoço ficara vermelho de vergonha.

_Oh! Eu achei… Quer dizer… Bom, não acho que. – Sebastian interrompeu o companheiro antes que sua cabeça fosse implodir.

_Não, isso não é sangue, mas você tinha razão Alexis, isso é muito estranho. – Sebastian passou a mão pelo solo – Vê isso? Alguém deitou aqui… Diria que caiu, ou foi derrubado nesse ponto, mas é estranho, não há nenhuma pegada ou marca de rodas em nenhum lugar ao redor.

A dupla ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. Sebastian perdido em seus pensamentos e Alexis sem saber o que falar. Finalmente, o erote loiro levantou-se.

_Alguém fez um ótimo trabalho de apagar seus passos… - Sebastian soou pensativo – Venha, Alexis, vamos ver se achamos algo mais para frente.

Alexis fez que sim com a cabeça, hesitante. Sebastian foi na frente, seguido de perto pelo companheiro. Os dois desceram a estrada, alcançando o ponto em que seguia por entre os dois paredões. Alexis gostaria de ter tido que seria melhor se eles esperassem pelos outros, mas não teve coragem e Sebastian já entrara na passagem.

O caminho naquele ponto era estreito, não poderiam caminhar lado a lado, e cheio de curvas. Passados alguns minutos, a passagem finalmente começava a alargar. Finalmente, os dois caíram em uma espécie de chapada. Um vale, plano e com vegetação baixas, mas que seguia reto até onde sua vista podia alcançar.

Sebastian apertou os olhos, tentando melhorar sua visão. Muito a frente podia ver três monumentos, longos e altos, mas não podia dizer com certeza o que eram. Pareciam espécies de totens, ou talvez obeliscos.

Não eram retos, seu cumprimento era irregular com formas estranhas que Sebastian não podia enxergar naquela distância. Fez um sinal para que Alexis o seguisse, antes de correr em direção aos monumentos.

Conforme se aproximavam do local, o coração de Alexis aumentava seu ritmo. Queria gritar para Sebastian para que parassem. Deviam esperar os outros. Deviam primeiro voltar para o Santuário. Deviam... Deviam correr para a outra direção.

Podiam ver agora que haviam uma figurava em frente a construção principal, no meio das outras duas. Não podiam dizer naquela distância se era homem ou mulher, mas suas roupas pareciam ser vermelhas.

Quando finalmente se aproximaram o suficiente, os dois pararam imediatamente, congelados.

* * *

_**AVISO: Cena possivelmente perturbadora adiante!**_

* * *

Sebastian estava certo, eram totens, mas não se tratava de um monumento. Eram pessoas, ou melhor, eram pedaços de pessoas. De repente, o erote entendeu o porque de Rodório estar abandonada. Haviam achado os moradores.

Alexis se curvou, vomitando violentamente no chão. Sebastian pareceu não reparar no estado do companheiro.

Eram três mastros, provavelmente sete metros de altura cada. Amarradas a eles estavam os corpos de dezenas de pessoas. Alguns estavam inteiros, outros faltavam braços, pernas ou as cabeças. Estavam amarrados de forma a dar uma bizarre forma ao "totem": braços dispostos de modo a formar uma asa na metade do mastro, quase no topo, apenas torços, até finalmente aingir o topo, uma única cabeça fixada ali.

A figura que tinham observado a frente do totem era uma mulher, ajoelhada. Sua roupa talvez tivesse sido branca um dia, mas totalmente manchadas de sangue e barro. Ela estava imóvel. Seu olhar vazio estava fixo no topo da abminação, onde a cabeça de uma mulher havia sido fixada. Seus olhos arrancados e a grafia grega de "Ares" entalhada em sua testa.

Alexis ainda estava curvado, mas parara de vomitar. Com as mãos apioadas nos joelhos, o jovem erote tremia dos pés a cabeça. Sebastian segurava o companheiro mais jovem pelos ombros com mais força que o necessário, para apoiar Alexis ou sustentar a ele prórpio, Sebastian não sabia. Um grito horrorizado atrás de si indicou a chegada dos outros erotes.

Aella soltou uma suave exclamação, Daphne deixou-se cair de joelhos e Lysandra congelou atrás das duas companheiras.

Não estavam prontos para se deparar com aquilo. Com aquela abominação. Haviam treinado para serem protetores, guardiões do deus do amor. Estavam acostumados a arco e flecha, com Eros com seus cabelos dourados como o Sol e com Psique sorridente ao lado do marido.

Não coheciam aquele tipo de maldade. Não entendiam. Podiam ver, mas a cena não parecia real. O que era? Como havia acontecido? Por quê? Daphne chorava, as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto e pingando no chão.

Sebastian puxou Alexis, deixando o menino ereto. O loiro não largou o companheiro depois disso.

Ficaram naquele silêncio lúgubre por mais alguns minutos. Ninguém parecia se atraver a se mover, como se qualuqer som, qualquer ação que tomasse fossem tornar aquela cena real.

Aella foi a primeira a regir. Com passos vacilantes, foi vagarosamente até a mulher. Hesitou, antes de se abaixar ao lado dela.

_Moça? – chamou em voz baixa. A mulher não deu sinais de que a ouviu – Moça?! Você está bem?

Pegou no braço da mulher, mas ela permaneceu inerte, seus olhos vazios ainda voltados em direção ao topo do totem. Lysandra se abaixou do outro lado da mulher e passou sua mão em frente ao rosto dela. Não obteve reação.

_Está em choque… - murmurou Lysandra.

_Está fora de si. – Aella resmungou. Com delicadeza pegou um dos braços da mulher e passou por entre seus ombros. Ergueu-se, levando a mulher consigo. Assim que estavam ambas de pé, passou o outro braço pelos joelhos dela, pegando a estranha no colo com certa dificuldade.

Aella inspirou e inalou profundamente, ajeitando o corpo em seu colo. Virou-se de costas para o macabro totem, indo em direção de Alexis e Sebasitan. A mulher em nenhum momento reagiu, seu olhar perdido em algum ponto a sua frente.

Daphne havia se posto ao lado de Sebastian, que ainda meio abraçava, meio dava suporte para Alexis em seu outro lado. Lysandra mandou um último olhar assombrado para o que uma fez fora os moradores de Rodório antes de seguir os passos da companheira.

_Precisamos voltar para o Santuário. – Aella falou, sua voz baixa e aveludada, para não assustar a mulher em seus braços. A erote pensou em pedir para Sebastian levar a estranha, mas o loiro não parecia que iria soltar Alexis tão cedo.

_Quem quer que… Fez aquilo já não está mais aqui. – Lysandra concordou – Precisamos avisar Athena, tirar as pessoas de lá. Enterrar o que sobrou.

Os outros quatro concordaram. Sem olhar para trás, eles fizeram o caminho de volta. Uma escura sombra em suas mentes e um peso em seus corações.

Continua…

* * *

**Comentários**

_Aredhel Atreides_ – Pois é… Chegaram causando, e causaram um pouquinho mais nesse capítulo também. Só um pouquinho mais! Hahahaha

_PhoenixAccio_ – Fiquei MUITO feliz com a sua review! Tenho muitos problemas pra escrever personagens e desenvolver a personalidade de cada um, preciso ler e reler as fichas umas vinte vezes por cena, e mesmo assim acaba saindo meio diferente do que era pra ser, hehehe… Tanto que confundi a aparência da Aglaia e da Talia "-.-, jumenta! Hahaha, assim que li sua review fui lá consertar, então agora deve estar certinho.

_Lebam_ – Neil e Aeden vão aprontar muito ainda! Bastante Sebastian nesse capítulo, espero que goste.

_Jules Heartilly_ – Uma pena não poder acrescentar todas as fichas, mas sou mto lentinha pra lidar com mtos personagens! Hehehehe, tomar que o capítulo não tenha decepcionado :)

_Lune Kurune_ – Você acredita que quando escrevi aquela cena, estava pensando justamente no começo de Lost Canvas?! O ataque à cidade do Tenma e cia. Qdo li seu comentário pensei "pqp! N é q deu pra reparar?!". Gostou do Alexis na fic? Adorei escrever ele, espero que não tenha errado na mão, hehehehe.

_LillyAngel88_ – poxa, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Heheheh, fico toda toda quando alguém fala que gosta das coisas que eu escrevo, parece até brincadeira, hehehe. Depois de tudo isso, espero não ter decepcionada com esse capítulo! Como o lado do Ares tem uma estrategista, achei que o Eros tbm precisava de uma…

Nenhuma interação com os golds, infelizmente, e no próximo capítulo veremos as coisas do ponto de vista da Afrodite e suas cárites, então nada de golds de novo... Mas tenham fé que eles vão aparecer ainda! ... Espero, hehehehe.

Mais uma vez, um agradecimento especial para Mache-san e a Alecto Berkley, as grandes responsáveis por essa fic estar indo pra frente!

Beijos a todos e todas!

AsianKung-fuGeneration


End file.
